


Under the Circumstances

by thejinichan



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Cartoon Physics, Cutesy, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Smut?, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gags, Kisses, Puns & Word Play, Situational Humiliation, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warner bros, Yakko is a smart ass, Yakko may have some anger issues, Yakko needs a hug, alcohol use, animaniacs au, its going to get angsty before it gets fluffy, older warner bros, shitty job, struggling to get by, told in yakko's perspective, toon and human relationship, toons living amongst people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejinichan/pseuds/thejinichan
Summary: It's been years since Yakko and his siblings have been in the showbiz, and Yakko struggles to make ends meet to support his family and keep a roof over their head. Working at a resturant/ lounge for former cartoon stars, he waits tables and performs skits and songs from long days past. And with each passing day, it gets harder and harder for the former star to keep his composure.  How will the Warner's fare living in a world that has fled past them?





	1. A dish-asterous night

“Can someone change stations? Because that show is as stale as yesterday’s bread.” Yakko said with a long groan, when he saw what was playing on the TV that hung over the fire place in the dining area of "Chez Le Pu."  

 

 _"_ _Just how many times did they have to broadcast that in a year_?" He thought with a shudder, dropping a stack of dirty dishes into the cart before him. He hastily dashed through the large swinging doors to the safety of the kitchen. Away from all the prying eyes and away from the questions he was always asked while waiting tables. Most importantly though, to escape from the biggest slap in the face that had ever been aired on TV.  

  

 And of course, it had to play on a Friday night during the dinner rush.  

 

With a heavy sigh Yakko pushed on ahead without paying attention and wound up hitting the wall. With a thunderous crash, the mountain of stacked plates came cascading down before he could grab them. The dishes shattered onto the floor, scattering pieces all over the kitchen.  

 

The chef and cook, froze in place from their tasks, and all eyes were on the toon. 

  

Yakko furrowed his brow, scratching the back of his head as he snickered quietly to himself. Yup. It was going to be one of those nights and his shift had just scarcely begun. 

  

“Everything alright in there?”  

  

Yakko snapped out of his daze to see his boss poke her head inside the kitchen. She frowned when she saw the wreckage of broken plates on the checkered floor. With small beady eyes glancing up from under her glasses, she took a step in. The sound of crunching porcelain under her heeled shoes made him wince.  

  

“Uhhhhhhh,” He hesitated, as he reached behind himself awkwardly for the broom. “We needed new China anyways." 

 

Abigail remained unfazed by Yakko's failed attempt to make a joke. Punch lines like that might have worked with the customers, but it certainly didn't work on her as her expression remained unchanged. 

 

" _Oh well"_  Yakko thought. You couldn't blame an out of work toon for trying. 

  

“Yakko, I don’t know what has gotten into you lately, but clean this up right now.” She sighed, forcing the creases in her forehead to become more prominent. “And when you're done with that, please, for the love of god take a break or something.” She muttered with a wave of her hand. 

  

“Yes, Dear Abby.”  

  

"Yakko?" 

  

“Yeeees?” The Warner brother casually smirked. 

  

“Please don’t call me that.”  With a turn of her pointy black heels, she exited the kitchen with the doors swinging behind her. 

  

Yakko tried to settle the weariness in his stomach with a small chuckle. _"_ _Might as well get this cleaned up_ _._ _"_ he thought. And after that he could sneak out the back, have a smoke, and maybe be back just in time for that damn **“News reel of the stars** **"** special to be over. Then at least that way, he wouldn’t have to entertain the customers with the story of the downfall of his acting career. 

  

“Seriously, Yakko?" 

  

Yakko swung his head up to see Skippy on the other end of the kitchen, sitting on a stack of crates, phone in hand. Shit. He hadn’t even noticed he was there. A few years his junior, Skippy was one of his old co workers back in his acting days on the Animaniacs. And here they were, all these years later, working together once more. Only this time the circumstances were much different. 

  

“Hey, Yakko, you know better then to piss off the boss riiight?” 

  

Yakko swept up some of the broken china and threw it into the trash receptacle behind him. “What can I say Skips? It’s a tough crowd out there tonight." 

” 

" You're telling me! I swear to god if another person asks me to do the **w** **here’s** **B** **umbi’s** **mom** **?** thing one more time I think I might spew.” The squirrel stuck out his tongue to get the point across even more. 

  

Yakko shook his head. “Story of my life Skips, story of my life.” 

  

Skippy hopped down off the pile of crates he’d been sitting on. “Ugh, break's over, wish me luck out there.” 

  

“Uhhhhh, Good luck?” Yakko didn't mean it though, and Skippy knew it. They both were aware of the things that lurked past the safe haven of the kitchen. He quickly swept of the last pile of debris from the floor, eager to get out. The soup of the day was boiling away on the stove, filling the room with a humid haze. 

  

Skippy adjusted his white bowtie and smoothed his hair over. He gave Yakko a quick salute before stepping out into the noisy restaurant. 

 

 Just over the people outside, happily chatting while eating their meals, Yakko could hear a part of the segment. Why didn't anyone change that God damn channel like he asked? He should have just done it himself. 

  

 **“With the introduction of computer animation, and** **its** **rise in popularity, many toons, like the** **Warner Bros, and their sister** **found thems** **elves being served layoff notices with no warning at all.”**  

  

Time for that break. 

  

Yakko crept quietly past the window out looking the dining area, hoping no one saw him. He turned the corner down the hall and stepped out the back door. The cool air hit his face and he took a deep breath, happy to be outside at last, and not stuck inside the stifling place he now called his livelihood.  

 

Taking a seat on top of one of the trash cans in the dimly lit alleyway, he loosened his white tie. It always was too tight, but if he wore it any looser than that, Abigail would be sure to notice. The strict uniform rules were only the tip of a long list of things he despised about his job. There wasn't a toon he worked with that didn't feel the same way either. To the outside world, being served drinks and food while being entertained by your favorite cartoon characters might have seemed like a great way to spend an evening. But it was a living hell for anyone employed there. But any other places that hired toons didn't even pay close to what he was able to make in tips. As much as Yakko didn't want to admit it, unless he ever got back into acting again this was the only way he could support his family and stay off the street. 

  

  

  

He pulled a smoke from his front vest pocket, lighting it up . He had a pack stashed in his locker for occasions like this, and he knew if Dot found them on him, he’d never hear the end of it. Yakko was planning to quit. One of these days. 

  

 _"_ _Just when did things start getting so shitty?_  " 

  

He took a long  drag off his cigarette, blowing a large trail up into the sky. The toon sat in the silence and watched the smoke swirl further upwards, dissipating into the hazy clouds above. 

  

Maybe it was when, he and his siblings were told that, due to budget cuts, they would be producing half the episodes they normally did in a season. Or maybe when they were told if they wanted to remain in the water tower they would have to start paying rent. 

  

Or maybe it was when Mr. Plotz brought them up to his office years ago, while they were still in their teens and informed them that the days of the Animaniacs were now over. It was time for Warner studios to move on with the times. Ratings were at an all-time low for 2d animation  and they were beginning production on their first computer animated series. There was no room in the budget for hand drawn cartoons, nobody had interest to watch them anymore. Mr. Plotz had told them, "Its time for you children to embrace the change, and try something new."The director assured them they were more than welcome to remain in the tower, so long as they continued to pay their rent. After all those years on the show, after all that revenue He and his siblings, had brought in for the studio. After all the awards. Mr. Plotz kicked them out after 2 months, because they were unable to find jobs. 

  

Yakko took another puff. 

  

That was 9 years ago.  

  

So where did that leave him now? At 23 years old with no prospects for the future, working the same shitty dead-end job he'd had for five years. At a  throwback cartoons restaurant that only hired washed up and out of work toons. Doing the same impressions, answering the same mundane questions, and doing the same dance routines over and over again. Every day, a reminder of the star he once was, and never would be again. He would have left Burbank and all the memories a long time ago had it not been for his younger brother and sister. 

  

They were worth it.  There wasn’t a thing Yakko wouldn’t do to help Wakko and Dot make it out there. Even if he didn’t.  

  

Yakko flicked what was left of his cigarette into a puddle near his feet and watched it sizzle out, much like his career as a toon. He chuckled to himself in the irony of it all.  

  

Here one minute and gone the next. 

  

“Ummmm, excuse me?” 

  

Yakko jumped up from where he sat when he felt someone tap him from the side. 

  

“Hello?” 

  

Startled, Yakko glanced at the figure. It was a girl. 

  

 And she wasn't too bad on the eyes either. 

 

Part of him wondered how a fan might have found their way to the back alleyway but he didn't question it, feeling too lazy to care.. He gave her his signature flirty smirk that always got the women going. “How’d you find your way back here? Lemme guess, you snuck in just to meet me?" Yakko joked. He felt around his shirt and pockets, “If you’ll just give me a sec, I’ll get a pen and give you my John Hancock.” 

  

She giggled lightly. " An autograph?" She said in confusion. "Actually all I need is that." She gestured at the trash can he was sitting on top of. 

  

Yakko gave her a puzzled look. “Oh wait, haha, the garbage?” 

  

She nodded with a smile, rustling the black plastic bag in her hand. “Bingo." 

  

“Well, if you didn’t want my autograph, babe, all you had to do was say so." Yakko teased, hopping down off the metal canister. He removed the lid while bowing deeply. “And here you are, fair lady.” 

 

  

She tried to hold back a snicker with her free hand as she dropped the bag into the can. “I have a name you know, it’s Kori, if  you're curious, and lemme guess, you're Ya-" 

  

“Yup, Yakko, the one and only,” He boasted, not even noticing he cut her off. “And what brings you out here amongst the rubbish like myself?” 

  

“I, uh, actually got a job at the restaurant next door, been there a few days now.” She laughed “I was wondering when I might run into a toon...never in a million years did I think it would be you, though.” 

  

"Well I guess today is your lucky day, then." Yakko said slyly while raising an eyebrow. 

 

Yakko took a moment to check out the fellow food server. Her uniform wasn't much different from the one he wore, spare for the fact it was red and done up the front with gold buttons. Her chestnut Brown hair was thrown up in a loose ponytail, with a few stray pieces framing her face. Across her nose was a light dusting of freckles. Her emerald green eyes glanced at him in confusion.  

 

 _"_ _Dammit._ _"_ Yakko thought. She was really, really cute.  

 

 _"Keep it cool."_ _Yakko_ told himself. The thumping of his heart told him that it was not going to be easy, though. Toons were never very good at hiding their feelings and thoughts, with them often coming out in exaggerated ways. The whole hello nurse thing was funny on the show, but this was real life. 

 

"Umm, are you ok?" She questioned. 

 

The toon pointed at himself. "Uhhhhh me?” He glanced away, hoping she wouldn't notice the sweat that was now dropping down his forehead. He silently cursed the fact that toons emotions showed so easily.  "Nope, everything is all good here, just been a super slow shift that's all...” 

 

"Tell me about it.”  

 

" _Think fast."_ Yakko's mind raced. _"Think of something funny to say to break the awkwardness._  

 

"So are all the girls working over there as cute as you?"  

 

 _"_ _Wait._ _Why say something so stupid?_  "He sighed inwardly.  

 

"Your still a giant flirt, aren't you?" Kori teased. " Just like the old days when I watched your show as a kid." 

 

"Yeah, just like the old days," Yakko muttered somewhat quietly. He didn't enjoy being reminded of his former career even if the comment had been made by a cute girl. 

 

"Oh poop!" She said nervously ,sensing the sadness in his voice. " I'm sorry, If I said something wrong." 

 

"No offence taken." Yakko chuckled, seeing how apologetic she looked over a small comment. He felt almost guilty now. "But oh poop'? Hah, who even says that?” 

 

"Umm I do?.” 

 

"Shit. You mean, Oh Shit.” Yakko teased. 

 

"Pretty much" She giggled. "I have younger siblings back home that are still in grade school so I'm trying to clean up my language? My parents are always complaining about it. I got a swear jar and everything. My co-workers are always teasing me though." 

 

"Well, if you hang around me any longer you might have to start over." Yakko said  sarcastically. "Now wouldn’t that be poopy?" 

 

Kori burst into giggles. "Oh my God! you are so much funnier in person!" 

 

Yakko laughed with her, their laughter rising into the cramped alleyway that separated the two restaurants. It felt like ages since he had last shared a laugh with someone and  actually meant it. It felt so refreshing, to just have a normal conversation with a person who didn't ask him to sing nations of the world for the millionth time.  

 

"This is so cool!" Kori said cheerfully. "If someone had told me as a kid I'd be sitting in an alleyway behind a restaurant with Yakko Warner I'd have called them crazy.” 

 

Yakko leaned up against the wall and pointed at it with his thumb. "If someone told me I'd be stuck working at a joint like this I'd have called them crazy, too." 

 

"Well..." Kori murmured quietly. "At least-" 

 

She never got to finish the thought. 

 

Just then, Abigial burst through the doorway., glaring at Yakko with the same blank expression from earlier. 

 

"Yakko, I said a break? It's been over 20 minutes now." 

 

"I'll be right in Abbey." Yakko reassured. "After all I know my adoring crowd awaits." 

 

"Save the sarcasm for the fans Yakko, that's what your paid to do" She said coldly. " I'll see you inside." Abigail slammed the door behind her, the noise echoing through the brick walls of the alleyway. 

 

The two of them stood in awkward silence for a moment before Kori finally spoke up. "Wow, and I thought my boss was cold? He's got nothing on her." 

 

"My boss is so icy that if she went to hell it would freeze over." 

 

"Hah, good one! Kori remarked. " I'll have to remember that one for later." 

 

"Thanks! Yakko smiled, even though he was feeling annoyed he had to leave. Especially since all he wanted to do now was stay and chat with this girl he just met. "I'm only speaking the truth though." 

 

"Well, I'm sure we'll bump into each other again." Kori said shyly. "And maybe we can gab over garbage again?" 

 

"Sounds like a trashingly good time to me," Yakko winked. He opened the door but hesitated a moment before shutting it. 

 

“Guess I’ll see you around then?” Yakko asked with a grin. "I'm out here most evenings." 

 

Kori gave him a small wave. “As long as there's trash to be taken out, then I guess you will.” 

 

She walked backwards waving, towards the door of her own workplace and backed herself into the wall. “Oops,” She chuckled. Kori reached behind herself blindly for the doorknob.  

 

“Need a hand there?” 

 

“No, no, uh, I got it!”  Finally her hand made contact with the door and she awkwardly opened it. "Have a good night Yakko, and it was awesome to meet you."  

 

“Likewise Kori.” He grinned, and he gave her a small wave before she stepped out of the alleyway, 

 

When Yakko walked back into the kitchen, a lineup of orders was already on the warming shelf, ready to be brought out. The kitchen staff had been cooking up a storm.  

 

Skippy gave him a confused look. 

 

“Dude, what’s with the dorky grin?” 

 

“Uhhhhh, no reason really.” Yakko said dreamily.  

 

“Yeah, ok then.” The squirrel rolled his eyes. “You might wanna bring extra napkins over to table 14.” Skippy warned him. “This monster of a kid thinks it’s hilarious to spit juice at the toons.”  Also, there’s a table of crazy fan girls that just walked in. They asked for you specifically.” 

 

“All in a day’s work, my friend.” Yakko smiled while patting his co-worker on the back. “Let the games begin.” 

 

Yakko tightened up his bow tie once more, and grabbed the large tray of orders for table 14. He stepped out into the dining area of "Chez Le Pu." with a large smile plastered on his face. Only this time it wasn't as fake as it normally was. The restaurant was packed to capacity, with toons running all over the place trying to meet the demands of the hungry crowd. But for once, he wasn't feeling as bitter about it. He quickly served the table their orders, then waltzing over to the table that had asked for him. It was a typical scene. Three woman in their early thirties who could barely contain their excitement.  

 

"Helloooooo Ladies!" He chimed, " Yakko Warner here, and welcome to Chez Le Pu! Can I start you beautiful women off with some drinks?" He pulled a notepad out of his vest pocket to write down their requests. 

 

"OHHH MY GOD ITS YAKKO GUYS!" One of them screamed. "CAN I TAKE A SELFIE WITH YOU BEFORE WE ORDER?" 

 

Yakko did his best to smile sincerely at their request. Even though he was so tired and done with all this, maybe, for tonight at least, he would make it.


	2. Barely even Awake

Yakko was awoken by the blow of a silk throw pillow in the face. Bright pink with velvet-like fringe that tickled his snout each time the pillow made contact with his skin. Wiggling his nose, he made a series of unidentifiable noises before rolling over to the side of the sectional to shield himself from the ongoing attack.

His actions elicited a long groan from his youngest sibling, since her efforts had now been thwarted. “Yakko, come on.” Dot relented. “I know you’re awake.”

“Barely.” He said groggily before finally rolling over. He struggled to open his eyes, that were still heavy with exhaustion from the night before. The toon rubbed the sleep away from them. “What time is it anyways?”

“Just after 8, and I would have been gone already but I’m pretty sure you might be laying on my phone? So, could ya, move?”

Yakko shifted his body over on the cushions and sure enough, he was lying on something hard. Having fallen into slumber as soon as his head had hit the couch pillows last night, he had failed to notice it. He reached from underneath his behind and dropped it into Dot’s hands. “Uh, sorry, here.”

Grimacing, her mouth dropped open in disgust, and the phone nearly slipped from her fingertips. “Ugh, it’s all warm! As if this was under your ass all night.”

Yakko waved a white finger in Dot’s face. “Tsk, tsk, Language Dot! I think you might need a swear jar.”

“A swear, what?” She said with a puzzled expression.

Yakko found his thoughts returning to the night before, and of the cute girl he met. He was feeling too tired to explain, and he knew if his sister found out about her, she’d tease him incessantly.

“Um..never mind, I’ll tell ya later sis.” Slowly, Yakko rose and stretched out his scrawny arms, yawning. Over the years he had grown to be pretty tall, but still retained the lankiness from his younger years. His siblings were always picking on him since no matter what he ate, he never seemed to gain a pound either. Yakko would always tell them he couldn’t help it since he was simply “drawn that way.” “So dear sister, where are you off to today?”

“I got an audition for a shoe commercial!” Dot said excitedly, giving a quick twirl. “Do I look alright? God, I hope I didn’t overdo it, I’m so nervous!”

“You look fantastic as always.” Yakko reassured.

“And?”

He chuckled lightly, since he knew exactly where this was going. But he could never avoid the temptation to tease his sister.

“Cute.”

Flashing her brother a big smile, Dot playfully noogied the top of his head. “And that is why I love you Yakko.”

Why was his sister so nervous? Yakko couldn’t understand it. As always, she looked fabulous in a pink sundress fitted with a white belt and adorned with polka-dots. Hell, she could make a paper bag look fashionable without even trying. Unlike her brothers, Dot was the only one that remained adamant on staying in show business.  Primarily, she did commercials and some voice work now and again. She’d use the money she earned to pay for acting classes and cover the fees for her agent.

“If I can manage to score this part, the payout will be good, so if you wanted to Yakko, you could take some time off? You could use a break I think.” There was a real sincerity in her eyes as she gazed at her brother. It wasn’t hard to see how overworked he was.

Yakko could appreciate the fact his sister wanted to help. But it wasn’t for her to worry about. He put a gloved hand on her shoulder. “Keep every penny Dot, and besides aren’t you saving to move to New York?”

“Yeah, maybe in my dreams.” She said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Getting to New York was her absolute end goal, since she could try out for a spot at Julliard. If she swung it, she’d be the first toon to get in.

“Well, keep dreaming because you’re going to get there eventually sis, I know it.”

“Oh Yakko,” She said softly, wrapping her brothers head into a hug. “What would I do if you didn’t believe in me?” A buzz from her phone broke her embrace. “Shit, it’s Mike! She stammered. “I have to go, like now.”

She hurriedly ran over to the front door, and swiped her purse off the table.” Have a good day, eh, Yakko? I left some toast and fruit on the counter if you're hungry, and change your clothes! While you’re at it, have a shower, too, for god’s sake.”

“Yes, Mom, and did you happen to see if Wakko is awake too?” Yakko remarked.

“Haha, very funny, and are you deaf? How can you not hear his snoring?” Dot said rolling her eyes. “I’ll see you later, Yak! Love you!”

“Good luck! Not that you’ll need it, though!”

Dot flashed her brother a quick thumbs up before she opened the door to leave. "I'll text you later!”

Yakko gave her a small wave from his spot on the couch as she shut the door. Silence once more. The toon pondered for a moment. Now where had he stashed his phone? It certainly wasn't underneath him. He scanned the old linoleum floors, strewn with various articles of clothing. Yakko had put a hamper at the end of the hallway, but it was rarely used. The table was piled with a stack of unpaid bills and some empty mugs. Did anyone else in this house ever bother putting away anything? He scratched his head and sighed. At least now he had something to occupy his time with before work, and maybe then he’d fine his cell. Reluctant to get up and start the day, he finally wandered over to the only window in the main living area to let in some fresh air. He pulled up the blinds, shielding his eyes from the early morning sunshine. Opening the window was a pain though, since it had a bad tendency of getting stuck on the left side. Yakko braced his feet to the floor and did his best to jimmy it open. Yup, still crooked. He wondered if the handyman might ever make his way over to fix it along with everything else. Probably not. The brick building, they lived in was built in the 1920’s and it didn’t seem like anything had been replaced since then, not even the rusted fire escape sprawling down the side and blocking the view from their living room window. He had never dared to set foot on it.

But Yakko counted his blessings. It was better than the bachelor they all once shared in a shady area of the downtown area. And from here, you could see the faint outline of the shoreline. Every now and then, you’d even get a faint breeze from the ocean. And with 2 bedrooms, his younger siblings had their own rooms. A large closet with nothing but a tiny bed in it was what Yakko called his room. Which was probably why he slept on the couch so often. The dresser barely fit in at the end of the bed.

A sharp snore from across the apartment reminded him of his next task. It was no easy feat getting his brother out of bed. Most mornings, his brother even slept through his phone alarm. If Yakko and Dot didn’t wake him diligently he would have missed over half the semester in school.

Snoring away, and tangled in a pile of pillows and blankets, Wakko lay sprawled over the end of the bed. A considerable amount of drool hung from his bottom lip. Wakko slept like the dead, and it took an incredible amount of effort to awake him.

Luckily for Yakko, though, he had developed a few tricks over the years for when his brother overslept. Carefully he tiptoed across the room until he reached the end of the bed. " _Should I?"_ He thought. Puzzled, he decided he’d at least try to coax his brother awake first with a nudge to the shoulder.

“Earth to Wakko? You awake?” Yakko whispered into his brother’s ear. An even louder snore was all he got in response.

Time for more drastic action. Yakko sighed in defeat and reached into his pant pocket, pulling out an airhorn. It’s not like he hadn’t tried, right? It was always good to keep one for emergency situations like this. He gave it a small shake and pressed down the handle, clenching his teeth in anticipation for the sound.

The sound emanating from the airhorn rang through the tiny room, the vibrations shaking the ancient heater in the corner. Wakko was so startled he rolled out the side of the bed and onto the floor.

The toon covered his eyes and shook his head. “Whyyyyyyyyy, ughh.”

His little brother was never a morning person, and Yakko would be lying if he didn’t feel a little guilty. He dropped down to the floor next to his brother. “And a good morning to you, bro!”

“There's nothing good about being woken up like that.” Wakko groaned.

Yakko shook his head and patted his younger brother on the shoulder. “Uhhhh, well, stop sleeping through your alarm then?”

“I’ve been getting better!" Wakko pouted.

Yakko chuckled, and pondered for a moment, counting his fingers. “Umm, let’s see 1? 2? Yeah...in the past week you’ve managed to get up twice for class on your own. If you get up now though, you’ll be able to catch the next bus and be just in time.”

Wakko yawned and pulled himself off the floor. “There’s never enough time.”

“If your looking for more thyme Wakko, there’s some in the spice rack next to the oregano.” Yakko grinned. “And actually, now that I think of it, I could use more thyme too!”

Just as he expected, Yakko got another pillow in the face, followed by a low grumble. That made for 2 blows this morning. Not a record by any means but Yakko still felt proud of the accomplishment. He pursed his lips to keep his snicker in. It was just too easy to get Wakko going.

“Come on, Yakko! it’s way too early for that”

“Well, if you're too tired for them, get up earlier tomorrow! Then you won’t have to sit around and listen to my hilarious jokes.” Yakko teased. “Or be serenaded out of bed by the sweet tunes of an Acme airhorn!”

Now that Wakko was clearly awake, Yakko made his way back into the living room, plunking himself down on the couch. Suddenly, the ceiling vibrated, and some old photos on the walls shook. It happened every time the shower started. The hot water lasted for maybe 2 or 3 minutes before it started to cut out. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had one longer than that. Just another item on a long list of things that would never be fixed. The toon lazily threw his feet up on the coffee table and spied his phone underneath a pile of flyers. There it was. He grabbed it and swiped the screen open. There was 1 new msg.

**Dear Abbey: Yakko can you come in for 4 instead of 6? A birthday party was booked at the last minute and I could really use the extra hands. Let me know.**

Yakko hesitated a moment, his fingers hovering over the msg box. Should he? It was only two hours, and birthday parties were usually accompanied by a continuous flow of alcohol. And in turn, the customers were sure to tip much generously than normal. Last time Yakko checked, their power bill was running dangerously high so it was too tempting to pass up the chance to pay down the balance. No matter how hectic parties could be. Even if he was so tired of the bullshit.

**Yakko: Count me in!**

But on a brighter note, maybe that cute waitress from the night before would be back? Yakko would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious to learn more about her. _"I could always stroll over there on my break?_ He contemplated _. “But I could always go check out where she works? No..maybe that's too weird?.”_ After mulling over his options he decided his best option was to just wait and see when she came around next. Then maybe he could get her number at least, and not seem like he was desperate or something.

'Hey Yak, you here?"

“Huh? What?” Yakko muttered, snapping his head up. Wakko was standing in front of him with his backpack slung over his shoulder His undried hair dripped down the sides of his white face from beneath his red beanie.

“Are you alright?”

“What?” Yeah, I’m fine, Wak.”

Wakko looked puzzled by his brother’s response. “You look exhausted, Yakko. You know it wouldn’t hurt if you took a day off now and again, right? Dot and I can pitch in, if you’d only let us.”

Yakko could see the genuine look in his brother’s eyes. He was worried over nothing. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. “The only thing you and Dot need to focus on is finishing up school, and that’s expensive enough with your student loans and whatnot…and besides..." Yakko paused with a grin, “my adoring crowd awaits me.” Yakko could see the doubt in his younger brother's face. He knew Wakko didn't buy his remark. Not even a tiny bit.

"I dunno how you put up with that job." Wakko grimaced.

"Well gotta pay the bills somehow right?' Yakko reminded him in a more serious tone. "That job puts a roof over your head and buys you groceries after all."” Wakko didn’t respond at first and an awkward silence filled the room. “I’m sorry.” Yakko apologized quietly. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“It’s all good, Yakko," His brother muttered. "But honestly! Take a break sometime and don’t work yourself dead." Wakko hoisted his bookbag further up his shoulder. "I got to get going, but try and have a good day?"

"I solemnly swear, to try my best.'

Wakko laughed. "At least you still got your sense of humour bro." He patted Yakko's shoulder. "What time are you off?

"11"

"So you'll be home just before 12 on that scooter of yours, I'll still be up by then."

"You know Wak, you can borrow the vespy anytime." Yakko said with a snicker. "I just got a pretty sweet new helmet too! Always impresses the babes, trust me."

Wakko laughed again, in that voice that had failed to change over the years. "I wouldn't be caught dead on that bike, no offence."

That bike was an old red vespa Yakko had purchased for a few hundred dollars off craiglist. Even though it was extremely loud and slow, it was cheaper than the bus and faster than walking. Any way Yakko could save a few bucks in his books was a win. His dream was too eventually replace it with a real bike. There was a vintage Yamaha he had been eyeing on auto trader for sometime now. A toon could dream, right?

"Alrighty then bro, I'll catch ya later." Wakko gave his brother a lazy wave before heading towards the front door. 'Have a good shift eh?"

"I'll certainly try" Yakko replied. " Have fun at class!"

"We are learning how to make eclairs today, here's hoping I don’t, eat all the filling." Wakko patted his growling stomach. "Wish I would have been up for breakfast."

"I believe in you little brother!' Yakko cheered. "I'm sure you can avoid the sweet creamy rich texture of whipping crème and what it has too offer!"

Wakko's stomach growled hungrily in reply. "You’re not helping."

"Well from the sounds of it, I think your tummy would disagree." Yakko laughed, but it was promptly muffled with another pillow to the face. That made for 3. Not bad for an hour, he thought.

His brother joined in with the laughter "True, True., but oh man! I got like 5 minutes to catch the next bus now. He scrambled to the front door. "It's bye for real now! BYE!"

The door slammed behind him, leaving Yakko in the now quiet apartment. He was always the last toon to leave. It was moments like this he wished he’d have asked for more day shifts. Unfortunately, though, the money was just not there. Business was slow during the day. Even though Yakko would have loved to have more time with his siblings it wasn’t financially possible. It’s just how things were.

  Yakko threw his head back on the sectional, glancing up at the fan running relentlessly in a circular motion, staring at it until the motion made him sick. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, but then sprang up from the couch with a look up determination on his face.

Today was going to be a good day. And he wasn’t going to let anyone, or any negative thoughts he might have been harbouring let him down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to illustrate a pretty average morning in the Warner household. It's a tonne of fun trying to imagine what they might be as young adults, and just trying to make it out there on their own! Luckily for Dot and Wakko though, their big bro is always looking out for them!  
> Now if only he'd look after himself >_>  
> Stay Tooned Guys! More to come!


	3. A bad but good night.

 

It was raining lightly, and the air was hazy with humidity when Yakko finally left work at 11pm. Furiously, he kicked at a crumpled-up tin can on the sidewalk. It barely moved an inch. With 1 more swift thrust of his shoe, it was sent sailing across the road hitting the curb. “ _Why had I agreed to come in early?”_  He thought angrily. Feeling bitter, he cursed at himself for thinking that today would be any different than the norm. Any positive thoughts that he had were now far gone from his mind.

The French doors at the entrance of the restaurant had chimed loudly when Yakko arrived early just as his boss instructed. As in typical fashion, Abbey stood stoically by the far side of the bar, checking her watch to make sure he was on time. Putting a hand up to his mouth, the warner did his best to suppress a snicker. “ _Typical_.” He chuckled to himself. If an employee did not show up at least ten minutes early before a shift, Abigail would usually have words to say. She could be such a hard ass sometimes. Yakko always wondered if she was that stiff outside work too. Maybe if she had a drink every now and then with the others at closing she’d loosen up a bit.

Standing on the other side of the bar, and wiping martini glasses, Minerva Mink beckoned Yakko over in a sweet sultry voice, her head cocked down seductively. “Hey Handsome!” Minerva did very well being a bartender, and she used her looks and charm to her advantage. She had been the highest tip earner in the joint for years.

Yakko’s ears twitched from the sound of the mink’s voice. Happy to see a familiar face, he waltzed over to the bar and hopped up on the nearest stool.  Leaning over the side of the marble counter, he rested his head on his gloved hands. “How was your day off yesterday gorgeous?”

 “I went shopping! Minerva bragged, batting her long eyelashes. “And check out this new necklace I got! Isn’t it pretty?” She pulled down the front of her red shirt, showing an ample amount of cleavage, with a single diamond pendant hanging between her chest.

“Well ain’t that the breast-er, I mean best.” Yakko stammered. Minerva was always flirting with him; she knew how to push his buttons. As attractive as he found her though, she wasn’t his type. Not that it stopped her relentless attempts to seduce him. Minerva enjoyed the game, and just seeing with how far she could take things with him. Yakko didn’t really mind, although he sometimes found it difficult to control himself in the face of such.. ahem, curves. Nevertheless, he had a lot of respect for her. She had been a good friend to both him and his siblings over the years.

The mink tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smirking playfully. “Glad you like it.” Abruptly, Minerva turned towards the bar to put the glasses she had been cleaning on the shelf.  Her golden blonde tail swished up into his face in the process.

It tickled his snout, and a flustered Yakko hastily batted her tail away while rubbing his nose. “You don’t know when to give up do you?”

 “I can’t help it.” She cooed. “It ain’t easy being me.”

“So you remind me, almost every other day.” Yakko said sarcastically with a raised brow. “I gotta clock in though, save me a bubbly one for later eh? If there’s anything left after the big bash that is.” Yakko eyed his boss from the side as she gave him a disgruntled look. “Time to boogey.”

“Will do Mr Warner.” Minerva winked, blowing him a kiss as he left the dining area, to the kitchen.

Yakko hadn’t even finished buttoning up his vest when Abigail had snuck up behind him. Didn’t this human know what personal space was? He’d considered planting a giant kiss on her face when she was sneaky to throw her off, but he knew that would not fly with her. Humans could be so reserved sometimes. They needed to learn to let things go once in a while.

“Good to see you came in early.” Abbey said in her monotone voice, in probably the closest attempt she’d ever get to a compliment. “We are expecting a full house tonight.”

“And just how are we going to fit a whole house inside this place?” Yakko replied grinning widely, twisting himself around to face his boss. “Unless your planning on doing some remodeling I’m not aware of?”

Just as the toon expected, his boss sighed. How could she manage a restaurant for toons and not be able to handle a joke or two? It was almost sad.

“I should know better by now.” Abbey remarked, pushing her glasses up. “By full house, I mean half the restaurant is booked for a 30th birthday party. For an Erica.”

“So, by nights end, this Erica will be a drunken mess, blubbering about how old she is now and how her life is over.” Yakko leaned up against the lockers and procured a tiny violin between his thumb and index finger. It played in a high-pitched, off key melody.

Abbey’s face twitched in agitation, and she snatched the violin from Yakko’s fingers, breaking It instantly. “Always the comedian, aren’t you?”

Yakko merely raised a brow. “Don’t worry boss, I won’t be throwing no pity party.”

Not much later, Erica’s family began arriving, rushing about and setting décor out. The far side of the restaurant, adjacent to the stage had been cordoned off for the occasion. Atop the stage, sat a large shiny black grand piano. Yakko’s fingers glided over the keys, as he gave it a quick tune before the festivities began. He felt content, listening to the soft melody that rose. Out of any place to be in the restaurant, this had to be his favorite.  In those moments, as he sang and played a song, he’d find himself transported to a time when he was truly happy. It was all too easy for Yakko to get lost in moments like those. 

The birthday girl had arrived, in all her glory and splendour at 7 on the dot. If Yakko hadn’t known how old she was, he would have never guessed her for 30. Long dark hair, and a foxy smile, in a slinky white dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She walked gracefully to the head of the table in a pair of silver strappy heals, as the crowd erupted in applause.

Yakko took her by the hand kissed it. “Hellooooo Nurse!” He chimed “And a Happy Birthday to you!”

Erica blushed deeply, and was left speechless by Yakko’s smile. He gently took her hand and led her to the place of honor, a chair adorned with balloons of many colors.  As everyone got situated, The Warner leapt up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

“Are you guys ready to party?” He exclaimed, raising a gloved fist into the air. Yakko was met with equal enthusiasm by the crowd, as they clapped loudly. “How about another round of applause for the beautiful Erica at the end of the table here?” An even louder applause and a few screams followed his next statement.

Yakko jumped off the stage and hopped over to the birthday girl almost instantly, the way a cartoon character was able to do. He pulled a massive, brightly colored box out of nowhere, slamming it down on the table in front of her. “Go ahead Sweetheart.” He purred. “Just a little something I had prepared for the occasion.”

“Oh Yakko,” She cooed, flipping her long hair. “You’re the best! ” With that, she untied the yellow box on the top of the package and something large and feathery landed on her lap. Startled, she nearly fell out of her seat laughing.

“Just a little birthday pheasant for you babe.” Yakko smirked, while raising an eyebrow.

Erica snorted and grabbed Yakko’s arm, pulling him down into a side hug. “See! I told you guys he’s the funniest!” She tried to hold him tighter as she continued her burst of giggles. Yakko merely played along and smiled. Just as he was locked inside the tight embrace, Minerva slinked over, hips swaying, to where the party was with a silver rolling tray. It was filled to the brim with glasses of red and white wine. Yakko swiped a glass off the cart and gingerly handed it to Erica, who eagerly accepted.

Within the hour, it had gotten so busy that Skippy, along with a few other toons also stepped up to manage the large party. Minerva was running circles between the bar and the table, and the atmosphere became louder with the introduction of alcohol. By now, the birthday girl was a giggly red mess, her eyes squinted shut and cheeks flush. There was a flurry of activity in the kitchen, as the cooks tried to keep up with the orders. Yakko spied Abigail in the corner with an almost pleased look in her eyes. Everyone was having a good time, which meant sales were sure to be beaten. All Yakko could think of was the fact that his wallet was sure to be a bit thicker by nights end. It was worth coming in early after all.

Soon enough, a massive 3 tired white cake was brought out, adorned with little red and black roses. At the top of it was a single sparkling candle, sizzling in the dimness of the dining area. Happy Birthday was sung, and a wobbling Erica attempted to blow out her candles. She missed the first time, but was successful on the second attempt.

 More applause. After everyone had had their fill of cake, Yakko approached Erica and held out a hand to her. She had a very dopey smile on her face. “S-see, this guy here?” She stammered. “I, I love this guy.!”

“Well, I’d love it if you would come up front with me!” Yakko smirked. “I have a little song for you.” He helped her from her chair, and as she stood up her legs wobbled. She braced onto Yakko’s arms for support and he led her to the stage, gesturing for her to sit on top the piano.

“Let’s hear it for Erica again!” Yakko’s voice rang into the microphone. “Now I have a little song here, I only sing to the most beautiful girls.” Yakko’s fingers began to glide across the piano in a slow, sultry melody. “This one is especially for you.” He said suavely into the microphone, looking directly into her eyes.

As the guests began to clap and cheer, Yakko began to sing, led by the rhythm of the piano keys.

_“She’s the woman, of the year, independent, a career, there’s not a thing that she couldn’t do! Oh she’s alert, she’s aware. She’s got legs like Astaire, and a 157 IQ.”_

Erica had slowly squirmed closer ~~,~~  to Yakko as he continued to sing through the song. She was really into it, and even drunkenly attempted to sing alongside him. Much to his dismay, she then asked for “Nations of the World.” Yakko sighed inwardly, and did his best to look enthusiastic while he hummed out the countries. Watching Erica trying to keep up with him was comical enough, though, which helped for him to retain his smile. Erica eventually hobbled back over to her chair and Yakko continued to sing requests from the crowd. In the end, the birthday girl hadn’t end up sobbing about how old she was after all. It had been a drama free night much to Yakko’s delight. The only difficult moment he had was when he tried to say goodbye. Erica had embraced him so tightly he was half tempted to pull a crowbar out to pry himself out of her arms. After chatting with the crowd for a few more moments, he made his way over to the register to tally up the bills with Skippy. Hundreds of dollars had been spent. Yakko’s pupils almost turned into dollar signs.

So when the time came to collect on the bills, it was in fact quite the opposite. For the dozens of people that had been there, once the tips were split it barely totaled 5 bucks for each toon. 4 dollars and some change? After coming in early? After all the money these people had spent? Yakko was in utter disbelief.

Once the guests had left though, and the restaurant had closed, he made every effort to express his dis-satisfaction. “Can you believe these cheapskates?” He stammered, while mopping the floors. “After we ran our asses off all night too.”

Skippy shrugged and busied himself clearing away the tables. “Yeah, it sucks, but whatever, always next time, right?”

Yakko swished the mop back and forth quickly. “I’m so tired of busting my ass, of giving it my all, and what do we get in return? NOTHING.” He slammed the mop into the bucket with his last word, making the murky water in the pail splash upwards and onto his pants. “Poop.” He mumbled quietly to himself.

“What, what did you say?” Skippy asked in confusion.

Before Yakko could answer, the kitchen doors swung open and Abbigail emerged from the back, appearing quite pleased. “I want to thank all of you for your hard work tonight.” Because of your efforts, we had a record night in sales. Great job team!”

Clenching a fist, with his temperature rising, Yakko was just about to lose it when a firm hand on his shoulder halted him. He spied Skippy standing behind him shaking his head. The squirrel was right. It was in his best interests not to say anything.

And that’s how Yakko found himself leaving work feeling defeated, with nothing to show for the extra work he had put in.How would he break the news to his sibs? The last thing he wanted to do was to let them down. His tired feet dragged against the pavement, aching from standing on them all evening. Not only that, Yakko had been so preoccupied running tables that he didn’t make it out back to see if that cute waitress would be back. _“Always next time right?”_ With a heavy sigh, he moped over to his vespa that was parked on the side of the curb. Just as he was about to put the key in the ignition, the toon heard a familiar voice.

“Yakko!”

Eyes darting to the side, a smile widened across his face when he saw who it was. Yakko was elated to see It was Kori, and she was now walking briskly over to him, her ponytail swishing back and forth. Maybe the night wouldn’t end so badly after all.

“Eyyyyy.” Yakko said cooly, leaning back into his moped. “You like what you see?”

“Nice bike.” She giggled. “You just get off? Wait, of course you did, why did I even ask you such a stupid question. I mean why else would you be standing out here?”

Yakko chuckled. This girl was incredibly awkward, and her rambling was really adorable. It almost made him forget how shitty his evening had been in the process. “Who knows? Maybe I just make a habit of hanging out on street corners, waiting for cuties like you to come around.”

“Now that would just be creepy.” She said with an eyebrow playfully raised. “How was your shift anyways?”

“Craptastic.” He laughed. “And yours?”

“Let’s just say the customers were cheapskates tonight.” She added, crossing her arms in dis-satifaction.

“Did we have the same customers?”

“You too eh?”

They both nodded in unison. Yakko felt somewhat relaxed, talking to someone who understood his frustrations. “Soo um, you on your way home?” He mumbled casually.

“Yeah..I don’t live too far from here thank god.”

“Did you want a lift?”

“aha, really?” She said wide-eyed. “That would be pretty awesome.”

“It’s no big deal at all.” Yakko replied, swinging a leg over the side of his moped. He patted the worn leather seat. “I promise you’ll wheely, wheely like it.”

“PFFT, you are so lame.” She giggled. “So um, you don’t mind?”

“Would I have offered otherwise? Come on, just hop on the back, and hold onto something, preferably my waist. And an address would be helpful too. Or if you want, you could just stay at my place?”

Kori blushed, and rolled her eyes. “And see your stamp collection?”

Yakko’s ears perked up to her response. “Dude you remember that?”

“Of course!” Kori smiled. “One of your best jokes.”

Yakko smiled warmly. This girl remembered a single joke, and never berated him about his songs, or catch phrases. It was really refreshing.

Kori hesitated a moment before hopping onto the bike. The vespa wobbled for a moment as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position.

Yakko tensed up when he felt her arms snake around his midsection. She squirmed to get in closer. As her body made contact with his backside, a shiver went up his spine.

“So where do you live?” Yakko said nervously, scooting forwards in the seat a bit.

“1311 Beatty Street.”

The toon nodded. She didn’t live very far from where he and his siblings resided. Which was a bonus.

“Hold on ok?” Yakko said, sticking the key into the ignition. “And when we turn on the corners, lean in alongside me.”

He pushed off with his foot from the side of the curb, the engine of his moped sputtering in defiance. After a few seconds, it finally gained enough momentum and sped off onto the street. There was hardly any traffic, so he pushed the throttle to it’s max. The engine wailed loudly, and the bike shook wildly as it picked up speed. Not the most comfortable piece of transportation. But maybe one day he’d be able to afford something nicer.

But at that point, the lameness of his vespa did not even matter. He turned tightly on a corner and she locked her arms around him even tighter, burying her face into the back of his vest. Yakko blushed, but did his best to concentrate on the street before him and the wind blowing in his face, whipping his ears backwards. He mentally told himself to focus on the road and not on the good-looking girl who was currently holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Not the easiest task for a Warner.

“Just a few more houses up.” Kori shouted, over the roaring of the engine. Slwoing down, Yakko pulled over alongside a stretch of older homes that had been remodeled into apartments.  They looked old and saggy, making his apartment building looking like a palace.

“Home sweet home.” She chimed, as he drove to the side of the curb and coming to a halt. It was eerily quiet once he took the keys out of the ignition.

Kori slowly hopped off the back of the bike, and nodded in thanks. “Thanks so much for the ride.”

“Anytime sweetheart.” The toon winked with a grin.

“Kori?” She corrected him playfully.

“Uhh, I meant to say that.” Yakko laughed. “So, you always walking home from work this late?”

“Pretty much,” Kori said with a shrug. “Not like I can afford a car or anything.” She had a far off look in her eyes, as if she was thinking about something.

“Well..” Yakko mumbled. “If your off at the same time as I am, I’ll give you a lift anytime.”

“Really?” She piped. “That would be awesome!”

“Sure! And if you don’t feel like going home, the offer still stands to come home with me” Yakko said slyly with a raised brow.

“Now your pushing your luck, warner.” She blushed.

Yakko and Kori shared an awkward laugh over the comment.  

“Soo umm” Yakko rambled. “I’ve seen to have lost my number?” To get the point across even more, he pretended to check his pockets.

“You lost your number?”

“Yeah, so, can I have yours?”

Kori paused for a moment, her lips cracking into a huge smile. “Smooth, very smooth.”

“Uhhhh well, that way I can text you and see when you need a lift?” Yakko said, trying to defend his motivations on the matter. From the look on her face, it was evident tell she wasn’t buying it.

She pulled a phone out of her pocket, the screen illuminating the freckles on her face. Enthusiastically, Yakko did the same.

“I thought you lost your number.”

“Well lucky for me I found it just in time.” Yakko grinned.

“Wow, how convenient is that?”

“Very.” The toon smirked.

Feeling content, Yakko drove home with a smile plastered on his face, despite the fact that he had managed to make no extra money that night. Getting her number was a score at least right? Just as he was unlocking the door to his apartment, his phone buzzed in his pocket wildly. He swiped open the phone to read the message, and for once it wasn’t from his boss.

**Kori: Hey :D**

Eagerly, Yakko punched back a response immediately.

**Yakko: Hellooooooo Kori! Miss me already?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learned something while writing this fic. I absolutely love writing in Yakko's POV!! ^_^  
> follow my tumblr for more fic related drabbles.  
> www.thejinichan.tumblr.com


	4. All the Pasta

The aroma of bacon sizzling in the frying pan coaxed Yakko out of a dreamless sleep. Squinting in the darkness, a single crack of light shone inwards into his cramped bedroom.  _“What time_ _is_ _it anyways?_ _"_ He thought while groggily scratching the back of his head. Not that it mattered anyways, since thankfully, Yakko had the next two days off. Being off in the middle of the week was the norm for him since the weekends were his biggest days for tips. Well, not last weekend anyways. Sighing heavily, he brushed  the thought to the back of his mind. At the moment, it wasn’t worth mulling over, since there was nothing he could do to change it. Always next time, right?  Besides, as far as he knew, Dot and Wakko were going to be home today. Stretching out his lanky arms, a small smile slowly crept across his face. It was a rarity that he and his siblings ever shared a day off, so he was going to enjoy it. Swinging his legs over the cramped bed, he slipped into his dinosaur feet slippers, curling his toes into the soft fabric. Though old and worn, they had been a gift from his brother and sister a few Christmases ago and he was just too lazy to buy anything new. 

Still clad in his blue flannel pants and a white t-shirt, he dragged his feet across the floor, and plunked himself down besides Wakko at the tiny kitchen table. His younger brother failed to notice his arrival though, since he was frantically pounding away at his Nintendo 3DS in intense concentration. Grinning, Yakko leaned over, patting the red beanie atop his brother's head so it half covered his eyes. “Looks like someone deserves a gold star for getting up.” 

  Instantly, Wakko batted his hand away in annoyance, fixing his hat. “Cut it out, bro.. I’m just about to kick this gym leader's ass! Besides, Dot was making breakfast anyways, which is enough motivation for me to crawl outta bed.” 

Dot turned around upon hearing her name. “Morning, Yakko! About time you got up, eh? She busied herself with cracking eggs into a large bowl. “Hope you guys are ok with scrambled eggs.” 

A sly smirk spread across Yakko’s face. “Sounds eggcellent! I’ll fry anything, I’m starving!” 

“My brother, the comedian.” Dot sighed, wiping her hands on the blue frilly apron she wore over her yellow dress.  

“You mean Comedi-hen?" He added. 

“Careful, Yakko, I got a frying pan here.” She playfully threatened, waving it around. “I’m not afraid to use it, either.” 

Yakko erupted into laughter while Dot only stuck out her tongue in defiance. The morning would just not be complete unless he got his little sister at least a little wound up. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn’t'? Feeling satisfied with his efforts, he rested his head on his hands, and watched Wakko turn the gym leader's remaining pokemon into dust. 

Soon enough, the Warners were eating their fill of breakfast. At least once a week, they’d try to sit down to do so, given their busy schedules. Just as Yakko was about to stuff a heap of hash browns into his mouth, his phone buzzed wildly, the vibrations inching it across the table. Reaching over, Yakko caught the cell before it went flying over the edge.  

"Oi, nice save bro!" Wakko praised with a thumbs up. 

Temptation got the best of him, and Yakko checked to see who it was. He already had his mind made up that if it was work, he’d ignore it. Even though he could use the money, today he was going to focus on his family. But it wasn’t Abbey, or one of his co-workers. It was Kori, much to his delight. 

 **Kori** **:** **Mornin** **! ^_^** **How are** **ya** **?**  

**Yakko: Better now and yourself?**

**Kori: working *shakes fist***

**Yakko: Take the day off?**

**Kori: You say that like, it's easy to do! But my bank account says otherwise XD**

**Yakko: I'll raise a glass to that.**

"Hey Yakko? Earth to Yakko!"

"Huh?" Yakko snapped out of his texting daze, and glanced at his sister who was giving him a peculiar look from where she sat. "Who are you talking to? You've been glued to your phone for the past few days!"

Smirking, Yakko dropped his phone back upon the wooden surface of the table. "No adhesive has been used here, as you can see."

"D-dot's fwight," Wakko blurted, while trying to discreetly cover his mouth while eating. Not that it made much of a difference though since a sliver of bacon hung from the corner of his lip.

Suddenly, before Yakko could even register what happened, Dot had swiped his phone from where it sat. Without hesitating, he lunged forwards to retrieve it, but she halted him with her free hand, his forehead resting against her palm.

"Uh, c'mon sis." He mumbled. "Give it back. Please?"

Dot grinned, totally ignoring her brother's request. "Not until I find out who's got your attention, Yak! And I know for a fact it's not your boss." Leaning away from her brother, she swiped at the screen to unravel it's mysteries.

" _Damn"_ He sighed inwardly. He knew his sister too well, and she wouldn't give up that simply.

Dot's eyes scanned the phone as a huge smile spread across her cheeks. Yakko gulped, and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that was about to start.

"So who's Kori?" His sister, questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You got a girlfriend, Yak?" Wakko added as he helped himself to seconds. "Way to go!"

The eldest warner shuffled his slippered feet underneath him. "Just a girl I met a few days back. She works nearby, and we've talked a few times, that's all." He awkwardly stabbed at his unfinished eggs still on the plate. Being interrogated on the matter was not something he enjoyed in the least.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you guys do lot's of talking." Wakko said elbowing his brother's side.

"It's not like that." Yakko gestured with his hands. "I mean she's cute and all, but I barely know her?" Not that it stopped him from flirting with her. But it never went further than that.

"I'm sorry, Yak." Dot apologized, handing the cell back to her brother. "I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it or anything, it's just, I think it's good that your talking to people outside your job that's all."

"Well I talk to you guys, don't I?" Yakko shrugged.

"That, you have no choice in, bro."

As they finished up their meal, Yakko attempted to switch the subject. "Sooo, Uhhh, what do you guys feel like doing today?"

"Drop some anvils on the hipster douche with the guitar down by the beach?" Wakko said with a grin.

"Tempting, but you remember how city council feels about cartoon physics." Yakko added.

"Ah phooey." Wakko frowned. "Humans just aren't any fun sometimes are they? It's not like they'd actually be hurt anyways. " S'only an illusion."

"No explaining that to the board." Yakko added.

Instantly, a lightbulb appeared out of nowhere above Dot's head as she nearly sprang out of her chair. Eyeing it hungrily, Wakko reached up for it, stuffing it into his mouth. They winced, hearing the glass crackle between his teeth.

He only shrugged. "Was still hungry." He patted his belly to get the point across even more.

The youngest warner crossed her arms. "Pssh, when are you not? Anyways," she added, pausing for a moment, "Remember that commercial I was telling you guys about? That I landed? Well I got the pay cut this morning. And I'm taking you guys out for dinner at that new Italian place by Chez Le Pu. My treat. No questions, or refusals, or telling me to keep my money. Got that Yakko?

Yakko froze, as he realized just where his sister wanted to go. It was the joint behind his work. What irony was that? "I'm not really in the mood for Italian." He mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Your lame excuses aren't going to work this time. Dot explained. "Just for once, let me do something for you Yakko! You do so much for us so.." She trailed off, her eyes growing large and watery.

"Alright, alright Dot." Yakko said waving his hands in defeat. "You win." He sighed lightly, since he could never say no to his baby sister's puppy dog eyes. He closed his eyes, drowning in the sudden realization it was going to be a long night.

Hours later, the Warners found themselves outside the Slippery Noodle, as the restaurant was called. The neon lights of the sign burned into his eyes. He rubbed them momentarily, unable to shake his discomfort knowing his sister was paying for dinner. He wasn't comfortable with it in the least, but he knew better than to argue the fact. Doubtfully, he did the best to accept the situation since it made his sister happy. And that was all that mattered.

"The Slippery Noodle?" Wakko said with a brow raised. "All the better to slip into my mouth!"

"It's a good thing this place has an all you can eat buffet, eh Yakko?" Dot said, elbowing her brother playfully.

Shaking his head, Yakko put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "If they can keep up with him that is."

Dot lead them into the tiny restaurant, which was less than half the size of Chez Le Pu. It also boasted a much more casual atmosphere. It had been painted to resemble a large outdoor market, the chairs were hollowed out barrels and the tables adorned with flannel checkered tablecloths. Fake vegetables hung from baskets on the ceiling, and a delicious aroma filled the air. Most certainly coming from the large fireplace the chef was currently setting a pizza into.

But then the sight of a certain waitress caught his attention. She was busily stacking menus into a neat pile, when she glanced over to see the trio.

Yakko could hear his heart thumping when she smiled in his direction. "Oh my gosh! Yakko? I didn't know you were coming here! And with Wakko and Dot!" She stammered, while walking up to them. "Um, I mean, it's so nice to meet you guys! - Big fan." She grinned, reaching out to shake their hands. "Welcome to The Slippery Noodle!"

Before she could formally introduce herself, Dot butted in and took her hand. "Kori right? Yakko told me all about you!"

Kori's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Wait, uh, he has? I mean, we don't even really-"

"No need to be shy darling" Wakko interrupted. "It's nice to meet you too, miss waitress nurse!"

"Aha," Kori chuckled. "That's a new one." She clasped her hands together. "Okay, so I'm totally stoked you guys showed up tonight. It's been a dead evening so far, and it's good to see a familiar face." When she said this, her eyes met with Yakko. Almost immediately he glanced away, a small smile etched upon his face. "What do you guys prefer? A booth or a table?"

"Booth." Wakko requested. "Comfier for my bottom."

"Sounds good!" Kori said enthusiastically. "So umm, follow me ok?"

Kori walked just ahead of them and Yakko tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling, not on how her skirt hugged her hips ever so sweetly. He cursed at himself for being so shallow. But he couldn't help himself from glancing down at least once. The struggle was all too real for the toon.

Wakko wiggled into the corner of the booth and stretching himself out upon the plush red material that adorned the inside. Yakko and Dot crawled in beside him as Kori handed them each a menu.

"Ok, so what can I get you guys to drink?"

Yakko mulled over whether to order a beer or not. He decided not to since his siblings would not be able to partake. "Coke or Pepsi I guess?" Yakko shrugged, leaning back into the booth. "Though if I had to be honest, you? You're just the tall glass of water I've been waiting for."

" Haha, I hate to disappoint you but I'm not er, on the menu, sorry." Kori laughed awkwardly.

Rolling her eyes, Dot put her menu down momentarily. "Casanova will take whatever caffeinated beverage you have on tap. And I'll take a water with a few lemon slices?"

Kori glanced at Wakko. "And you?"

"hmmm…what to drink." He said thoughtfully. "Sprite?"

"ok, so a Pepsi, a Sprite, and a water with lemon slices." She listed while clasping her hands together. "I'll be right back, ok? Then you can let me know what you'd like.

As she walked away, Wakko raised a brow at his older brother. "Always the charmer aren't you, bro?"

"You should tone down on the flirting just a notch, Yak." Dot stated. "I mean, if you're really wanting to pursue her that is."

Yakko casually shrugged. "Who said anything about that? It's just nice to chat with someone who doesn't freak out or fangirl when I talk to them." It was true though. If Yakko had to be honest, he enjoyed watching the waitress turn into a flustered pile of mush. It was really adorable. Chuckling nervously, and desperately wanting to switch the subject, the eldest brother returned to the safety of his menu. " Uhh, what are you guys going to order?"

"Well, we are at an all you can eat pasta place right?" Dot said, closing her menu.

"Imagine the pastabilities." Yakko said with a wave of his hand.

"All the pasta." Wakko said with his eyes turning to the size of dinner plates.

The siblings ended up trying nearly everything on the menu, spare for Dot who indulged in some salad and soup. Soon enough, the quiet atmosphere took a louder turn, and the restaurant began to fill up with hungry customers. Kori scurried around the tables, doing her best to keep up with the demands from the crowd.

Breathless, she past them with a jug of water, and she shakily refilled their glasses. "What can I get you guys now? I'm sorry about the wait...it's gotten a little crazy." She said, giving them a reassuring smile.

"I'm surprised there's no one else on the floor with you." Yakko said, handing her the now empty plates.

"Someone called in, so I'll just have to make do. Poop happens, right?" Kori shrugged, stacking the dishes. "So, next round?"

"Surprise us." Yakko said with a wink. He felt bad for her, understanding the pain of working when it was short staffed. He silently wished he could do something to help her, though he knew there was little he could do except make their orders as simple as possible.

A few moments later, she returned with 3 plates of lasagna, piping hot with the cheese melting down the sides. "Fresh from the oven guys." She blurted with a smile, while quickly walking over to the next table.

Wakko picked up his helping with no hesitation, stuffing it plate and all into his mouth. He licked his gloved fingers in satisfaction. "Delicious! Well, I'm ready for more."

Dot slid her plate towards her brother, "Here, Wakko, I was full anyways. Besides you might be waiting awhile from the looks of it." Her brother eagerly accepted.

Yakko's ears twitched as he shoved a forkful of lasagna into his mouth. Looking up from his meal, he spied a rather large woman, looming over Kori, yelling in a shrill voice. Leaning over to the side, he eavesdropped on the conversation as best as he could without being too obvious about it.

"This pasta is overdone!" The woman spat. "I demand to speak to the manager! Every time I come here, it's been mistake after mistake! And I'm frankly sick of your incompetence."

"I do apologize, miss." Kori replied in a soft toned voice. "The manager is out for the night. But I'm happy to bring you something else free of charge? I can also take down your name, and the manager can contact you as soon as he's able to. We here at The Slippery Noodle striv-"

Yakko froze, feeling his blood boil over what happened next. Before Kori could finish her sentence, the woman had shoved the plate into Kori's hands with such force that it poured out onto her uniform. Pasta sauce dribbled down the front of her apron, down her legs and onto the floor. Kori stood their trembling, her bottom lip quivering.

Without even thinking, Yakko sprang from his chair before his sister could stop him. Who the fuck did this chick think she was?

Yakko tapped the tall woman on the shoulder. She swung her head around with a sneer. "What do you want, toon? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Just a penne for your thoughts." Yakko said, trying to look casual. "If you don't like the food, why waste your time coming here? Trust me, you're not doing anyone, any favors."

"I know you!" She snapped. "Y-you're Yakko, from Animaniacs! You and your siblings are nobodies now!"

"The only nobody here is you, lady!"

Yakko glanced to see that his siblings had now bounded over to the scene. All eyes were now on the warner siblings. Yakko felt exposed, knowing that the slightest wrong move could have drastic repercussions.

Kori took a deep breath, and wiped the remaining spaghetti off her shirt and apron. "Alright." She paused. "You know what? You can leave. Now. Call the manager and complain for all I care."

The woman gasped, obviously surprised at the assertive tone she had taken. Her demeanor crumbled, as her eyes nervously darted around at the crowd who had witnessed her immature outburst.

"I'll never eat here again." She grumbled, reaching for her purse.

"Good!" Kori spat.

With one last scowl, she stormed out of the restaurant. A hush fell over the crowd, and light chatter began to fill the restaurant once more. Realizing the moment was now over, Kori fell back into the booth behind her, shaking.

"Oh, my god." She gasped in surprise. "That was…"

"Something." Dot said rummaging in her bag. "I know it's in here somewhere, aha!" She held up a bottle of acme stain be gone. "This is only temporary, but it should last until you're done your shift."

Kori gratefully accepted, while eyeing her stained clothing. "Guess I made a real mess of myself."

"The mess has now left the building, thankfully." Yakko said, looking towards the door. "Are you alright though? You handled that better than I would have, that's for sure."

"I-I'm ok." Kori stammered. "Just amazed I did that. There's a first time for everything, right? But in all honesty, if you guys hadn't of come over, I seriously doubt I would have said that at all."

"Sweetheart." Dot said, scooting in to sit beside her. "That was all you, so don't doubt yourself ever. I have a lot of respect for anyone who works in the hospitality industry. I don't know how you, or Yakko do it that's for sure."

"Well, sis, I've had lot's of practice over the years dealing with you." Yakko teased.

"Seriously though, thank you, guys! She said, rubbing the stain remover onto her clothing. Kori watched in astonishment as it disappeared almost instantly. "Dude, that's so cool."

"There!" Dot smiled, kissing her fingers in accomplishment. "Voila! You look fabulous once more!"

"Aw, you guys are too much." Kori beamed. "As much as I want to chat though, I should get back to my tables."

"While your at it, can you bring more of that lasagna out?" Wakko interjected hungrily. "It's Faboo!"

"Of course!" She nodded, with a smile. "Anything!"

When it came time to cover the bill, Yakko pulled a few extra crumpled dollars from his wallet, adding already to the large tip that Dot had left under one of the plates Just because he made crappy tips sometimes didn't mean she had to have the same luck right? He admired her, for somehow managing to keep herself together in the face of jerks. He could learn something from her.

Just as they were about to leave, she approached them by the entrance, her green eyes beaming. "Can I ask you guys a quick favor? I mean, if it's ok, that is." She nervously fumbled her fingers, seeming almost hesitant to ask.

"Anything for you, Miss Waitress Nurse." Wakko beamed.

"I'm sure you guys get this all the time but, would you mind posing for a photo? We have a gallery in the back when famous people come in to visit. I thought maybe I could add you guys in it, too! God, I feel weird for asking.." Kori trailed off.

"Why of course!" Dot grinned. "Anything for a fan, right? And it's not weird at all so no worries."

"Under one condition." Yakko said with an eyebrow raised. "You have to be in the picture too."

"Sure!" Kori said, pulling her cell from her apron pocket. "Ok, so...well have to scooch in so we all fit."

The Warners shuffled around Kori, as she fiddled with the front facing camera for a moment. Somehow in the scuffle of things, Yakko ended up cheek to cheek with her. " _Is she looking at me?"_ He thought for a moment. He dared not look at her, instead focusing on the image on the screen. And not of how warm her cheek felt brushed up against his.

"On the count of 3, everyone say Rigatoni!" Yakko burst out.

"1...

2...

3..."

"RIGATONI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the sibs got to meet Kori finally! *claps*  
> Things aren't too bad so far..for now? hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Yakko TT___TT  
> I wish I could hug him.  
> Now..to edit the next chapter.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! Growing up I was a huge fan of the show. (I had a crush on Yakko >_>) This is my first fic for this fandom.


End file.
